The Beginning
by Bubbles-LovesYouAlways
Summary: When Albus Dumbledore's daughter comes home, he finds out that he is a grandfather. We take Sarah and Ashley's journey throughout the first book. Who will become their friends? Who will become their enemies? We learn that not everyone is who they seem.


_A/N: Yes, I know I have other stories that I must update, but I thought of this idea about three months ago and I just had to type it up before it corrupted my brain. Plus, my friend wouldn't leave me alone before I put it up here on FF. She says that you all must know about it. Well, I hope you like the first chapter. Reading and Reviewing is always great :]_

**Disclaimer: You all know I don't own them. Why ask?**

Chapter 1 - The News

Albus stood on the balcony coming off of his bedroom, thinking. He was at his house in Godric's Hollow and it was around midnight. The moon was full, and he couldn't help but think that Remus was somewhere out there, roaming the country.

Why is Dumbledore awake at midnight, you might ask? Well, he was waiting for his daughter. His adopted daughter, that is. After he had gone to the orphanage to get Tom Riddle those many years ago, he decided to adopt a girl while he was there. Her name was Mackenzie and he absolutely adored her. She has the cutest dimples in her cheeks and she has white blond hair. At first, Albus thought she could have been a Malfoy, but he was mistaken.

Mackenzie had just gotten married to a man named Aidan Delving, he was a wizard while she was a muggle, about a year ago now and she was coming home from her honeymoon, finally. Albus had missed her terribly. She had the best personality, laughs at everything and is always happy. There is almost no moment when she is upset. She wasn't even upset when she had found out about being adopted. She had found out when she was about eleven, when she was wondering why she wasn't accepted into Hogwarts.

Mackenzie was thrilled when she met Aidan at age twenty-three. They were inseparable, for the most part. They loved each other like one would love life. Albus was very happy for the both of them. They deserve each other. Now, they are both twenty-six.

Albus was pulled out of his thinking when he heard the front door open and he heard his daughter yell, "Daddy! I'm home!" And a giggle quickly followed. He smiled to himself and walked slowly down the stairs.

The sight that he saw very much surprised him. In Mackenzie's arms were two children, babies he corrected himself. He gave her a curious look. "I'm glad you are home, Kenzie." And he gave her a peck on the cheek.

Kenzie sighed and answered, "I'm very glad to be home, but we must discuss some things."

They both walked into the living room and sat down. Albus looked at the two babies and smiled at them. "I'm guessing these are my grandchildren?"

Kenzie also looked at her children and smiled widely. "Of course, Daddy, I wouldn't have just brought my friend's children to see you, now would I?"

Albus chuckled. "Well, you never know. I still can never guess what you are going to do next. And where is Aidan?" He had noticed earlier that her husband wasn't with her.

Kenzie's smile faded. "Well, that is why I came so late into the night. You see, Aidan was called to business with the Ministry."

Albus didn't really like where this was going, but he listened none the less. "Go on…"

"Well, Aidan got called back. He had to do some business that he wouldn't tell me about. All I knew it was because of the Harry Potter incident that happened last month. Which, by the way, we need to talk about." Kenzie gave her father a suspicious look. Albus just chuckled. "Anyway, so he's been gone for a month, and I don't know where he is or what has happened."

Albus sighed. "I can't ask the Minister where he is or what he's doing, but I can ask if he's alright."

Kenzie smiled her genuine, radiant smile. "Thank you so much, Daddy!" Then, she looked down at her two daughters. "Want to know who these two are?"

"Yes, what are their names?" Albus had a twinkle in his eye.

"Their names are Sarah and Ashley. They are the best daughters in the world; aren't they beautiful?" Kenzie had the look of a first time mom. The genuine glow of a mother.

_A/N: Short, I know. This is the first chapter :P I want at least two reviews before I update, please. So, Review! :D_


End file.
